1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to multi-storage tanks and dispensing units. More particularly, this invention relates to semi-mobile multi-storage bulk tanks and dispensing units which are disposed within an environmentally safe housing for use by individual consumers.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Bulk oil delivery is desirable for several reasons. It is commonly known that bulk oil is generally a cleaner product than that sold in smaller containers, such as quarts, to individual consumers. This is in part due to the fact there is an additional processing step involved which can introduce foreign matter into the oil. There are also contaminants introduced into the oil from the container and thus small containers introduce greater contaminants by virtue of greater surface area contact. Bulk oil tanks diminish such problems and further reduce the waste which occurs from packaging and container disposal. Bulk oil tanks also reduce cost of the product by avoiding the material, labor and handling required for small containers.
Existing bulk oil dispensing units include a tank operably connected to a pump dispenser. Traditionally, a bulk oil tank has commonly been stored underground and in a permanent fashion. Such underground tank is prone to deteriorate and pose an environmental hazard. Moreover, the underground tank is expensive to install and remove. More recently in an effort to overcome such problems, an above ground tank has been employed at a particular site location or bay area for commercial activities. Typically, a single tank is employed providing only means for dispensing a type of oil. Such tank, however, still lacks the necessary attributes to provide an environmentally positive with multiple oil choice service to the individual consumers. There lacks suitable safe portability for multiple bulk oil tanks. There also lacks any device for collecting and storing spilled or used oil for recycling.
There remains a need, therefore, for consumers situated in rural as well as urban areas, to handle bulk oil in a do-it-yourself type fashion with a multiple oil choice and environmentally safe manner. It is the aim of the present invention to provide bulk oil in such a manner and which overcomes the problems of the related art.